In the present, smart phones, tablet computing devices, and other devices typically include multiple radio transceivers that can be used for communications with different networks, such as wireless wide area networks (WWAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), satellite networks, and other networks. Because such devices may often operate in an environment where more than one type of network can be accessed at the same time, such devices can acquire and communicate with multiple networks at the same time. For example, a mobile station, or user equipment (UE) may be equipped with a transceiver for 3GPP communications (LTE), a WLAN transceiver, a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) transceiver, and Bluetooth transceiver, among others. One challenge is the need to avoid or minimize interference between such radio communications having different transceivers co-located in the same UE and thus subject to significant interference from one another when operating simultaneously.
Several methods to address this type of interference are possible. Frequency division multiplexing of two different radios is possible in which the communication frequencies carrying the different respective radio signals are separated. Time division multiplexing (TDM) may be employed to ensure that when one transceiver of a UE is transmitting, the other is not receiving. Other approaches include using radio-frequency (RF) filtering to reduce out-of-band emission (Tx filter) or to avoid blocking effects (Rx filter). Power based solutions can reduce transmission power of a transceiver and thereby reduce the level of interference. The above approaches may also be employed in combination to reduce interference.
However, the above approaches attempt to address interference problems by coordination of co-located devices within a mobile terminal, which may add to complexity and cost in the mobile terminal. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.